Trial and Error
by Lily Vendrem
Summary: Roxas never was good at making good plans against Axel. But this last one seemed to work quite well. AkuRoku fluff 'n stuff.


"Gee, Axel, it sure was nice of you to stick up for me back there," Roxas grumbled sarcastically, plopping down on his bed. The aformentioned redhead smiled innocently, green eyes glimmering with laughter. 

"But Roxy, you're always telling me to leave you alone! I'm just trying to be a good friend and do what you tell me to!" Axel shifted his position on the door frame, not bothering to come any further in to the room because he was probably going to be kicked out anyways.

"Since when? When its in your best interest? If the Superior hadn't stepped in, Xaldin would have impaled me seven ways to Sunday! You're hopeless, Axel.." Roxas sprawled himself out on his bed, intent on ignoring the redhead until he left.

Plan A crashed and burned when he heard his door close with a light click, and the foot of his bed sunk down with the extra weight that definately WASN'T his feet.

Plan B: Close eyes.

The weight came closer so it was now sitting next to his hip. Plan B wasn't working.

Plan C: Roll over.

Plan C failed miserably when the weight stretched itself out behind him and arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him backwards.

"Axel..," Roxas growled.

"Mm," came the intelligent reply.

"I'm running out of plans to stay mad at you. Give me some ideas."

"No way, blondie. I'm staying here and doing everything I can to thwart any plans you have of getting rid of me until I get my good night kiss." Axel nuzzled his shoulder affectionately, driving away all thoughts of pulling out of the embrace.

"What good night kiss? I never said you were getting any good night kiss," Roxas muttered angrily.

"Sure you did. You just don't remember it."

"If I don't remember it, then it doesn't count. Now go away before I stop being mad at you. I LIKE being mad at you. And you're killing it."

Roxas could practically smell the pout on his friend's face, and he had to resist the urge to turn around and soak it in. His last statement's effect on the redhead didn't last long, however, for he quickly went back to affectionatly nuzzling the younger male's shoulder, which was soon accompanied with a hand rubbing soothingly over his stomach.

All of Axel's actions were practically screaming at him to forgive the fire-weilder, even though he wanted to be mad. The nuzzling had long since moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, gently tickling the soft flesh, further urging the blonde to surrender, but he wasn't going to give up from such simple touches. Oh no, if Axel wanted his forgiveness, he was going to have to work for it. Roxas finally managed to get up the will-power to pull away and turn around to face the other Nobody. He sat up and Axel rolled over onto his back, sighing deeply.

"Come ooonn, Roxas! I've been good, haven't I? I eat all my vegetables, I play nice with Larxene and Demyx, I haven't burned Marluxia's garden in almost a month, and I play cards with you and Luxord, even though I always lose," Axel cried in exasperation, putting on his best pout. "Just one time I mess up, and you're being really upset wi- mmph!"

Roxas covered his friend's mouth with his own, tired of the rambling. He knew he had lost back when his bedroom door closed, but didn't want to admit it, so instead he shut up the redhead by giving him what he wanted. After a moment, he pulled away, scowling like a child who had lost an argument with is parents, which in a sense was true, except he wasn't a child, and Axel wasn't his parents. Bad example.

"There, you got your stupid kiss, now go to bed." The blonde angrily tugged off his boots and cloak before crawling under his comforter to ignore the stunned look on his friend's face. To his utter infuriation, however, Axel merely stripped and slipped under the covers next to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"This means you're not mad, right?"

"..Yes. Now leave me alone." Roxas sighed.

Axel nodded slightly against his neck before reaching over him to turn off the light. "Night, Roxas."

"Night, Axel. Oh and one more thing?" The blonde rolled over to look at the luminous green eyes of the wild cat.

"Hmm?"

"My pants stay ON tonight. Got it?"

"Aww, ROXY! That's not fair!" Axel continued to whine and complain as loudly as he dared, failing to notice XIII's smile until lips pressed lightly to his cheek.

"Tonight ends in twenty-three minutes. You wait that long and we'll play. You don't wait, you get nothing."

Axel looked so defeated that Roxas almost pitied him. ALMOST. Oh, the next twenty-three minutes were going to be hell for the poor redhead. Supressing a chuckle, he began his assault. Payback was a bitch, after all.

-----

**Er.. Yeah. Don't ask where this came from. I'm not quite sure myself. The best answer is that it came from my math homework. How? The world may never know. A lot of things tend to come from my math homework.. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! I love reviews, good or bad!**


End file.
